Nikolai Barstow
|occupation = Starfleet officer |title = commanding officer |stationed = Shadowstar Station |rank = admiral |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Amelia Grantham (née Decker) Barstow |children = David Vlekkenbaaij, Matthew Anson Barstow, Koren Barstow, Ellen Barstow |mother = Marie (née) Kelowitz Barstow |father = Aron Jennings “A.J.” Barstow |siblings = |relatives = Matthew Decker (brother-in-law), Jonas R. Barstow (cousin) |actorsource = Wikipedia |actor = Michael Ironside |image2 = |caption2 = }} Nikolai Aronovich Barstow (2229-) was a Starfleet line and flag officer in the 23rd century. Nikolai Barstow was born to Aron Jennings “A.J.” Barstow and Marie Kelowitz Barstow in Ares City, capital of the Martian Colonies (Sol IV) on 13 September, 2229. He entered Starfleet Academy in 2247 and graduated as valedictorian. (The salutatorian for that year was Kenneth L.M. Cartwright.) ( : Operation Blackjack) Barstow's first post after graduation was aboard , commanded by Captain Garrovick. Around this time, Barstow's biological son, David Vlekkenbaaij, was born on the New Azania colony to Lenore and Arthur Vlekkenbaaij. In 2252, Barstow married Amelia Grantham Decker. Three years later, Amelia gave birth to a son, Matthew Anson Barstow. Little Matthew's godfather was Captain Matthew Decker. Barstow graduated Academy Command Staff College with top honors in 2255. As a lieutenant commander, he was posted as first officer of when it was launched in 2256. Accord 's second officer was Lt. Commander Melissa Sturdevant. Koren and Ellen Barstow, twin daughters, were born to Nikolai and Amelia Barstow in 2257. Koren was named after the starship commander Koren Anastas and Ellen after Federation Councilor (later President of the Federation Council) Ellen Hathaway Tragedy struck Barstow in 2261, when the colonial transport ship SS Hegira, en route to Mantilles, was lost in the Delta Triangle region. Aboard were Barstow's wife and three children. From 2263 to 2268, Barstow commanded a five-year mission aboard the destroyer, . During an abortive coup on the Yogyakarta Baru colony, the Thermopylae was one of the Starfleet assets that assisted in relief efforts and in restoring the legitimate colonial government. (Star Trek: Avenger; Star Trek: Shadowstar Station: "Time, See What's Become of Me") In 2268, a diplomatic party from , in orbit of Halka, discovered a parallel universe where the Federation's counterpart is a savage Empire ( ). Later that year, Barstow discovered the classified logs and brought them to the attention of his superiors at Starfleet Intelligence. In the 2280s, Rear Admiral Barstow was one of the strategists who designed the simulation Operation Armageddon, which posited a general war between the Federation and several hostile powers, including the Klingons and the Romulans. One of the other strategists who contributed to the simulation was James T. Kirk. ( RPG: ) Shadowstar Station was commissioned in May of 2287. Her first commander was Vice Admiral Melissa Sturdevant; Barstow was named the station's executive officer. After the conclusion of Operation Blackjack in 2289, Barstow was promoted to Vice Admiral and succeeded Sturdevant as commander of Shadowstar Station. In 2291, Barstow was promoted to full Admiral. Barstow, Nikolai Barstow, Nikolai Barstow, Nikolai Barstow, Nikolai Barstow, Nikolai Barstow, Nikolai Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Accord (NCC-1842) personnel Category:Shadowstar Station (SFR-721) personnel Category:Martians